We have observed that body weight of rats was decreased after administration of the metabolites of 3,4-methyledioxyamphetamine (MDA) and N-methyl-3,4-methylenedioxyamphetamine (MDMA) during study of the neurochemical effects of MDA and MDMA, analogues of amphetamine and methylamphetamine, respectively. The anorexia of MDMA, N-ethyl-3,4-methylenedioxyamphetamine (MDEA), amphetamine, 4-hydroxyamphetamine, phenylpropanolamine, phenylephrine, alpha-methyldopamine, alpha-methylepinephrine, alpha-methylnorepinephrine have been studied. From the results of these studies the following conclusions may be made : 1) Anorectic potency of MDMA and MDEA are comparable to that of amphetamine. 2) Anorectic potency of monohydroxy derivatives of amphetamine, such as 4-hydroxyamphetamine and phenylpropanolamine, decreased as compared to that of amphetamine. 3) The anorectic potency of dihydroxy derivatives of amphetamine, such as phenylephrine, is higher than that of monohydroxy derivative of amphetamine and comparable to that of amphetamine. 4) The anorectic potency of three hydroxy derivatives of amphetamine and methamphetamine, such as alpha-methylepinephrine and alpha-methylnorepinephrine, respectively, are potent and long last than that of amphetamine. Stimulatory activity of hydroxylated derivatives of amphetamine is less than that of amphetamine. Application for patent for alpha-methylepinephrine and alpha-methylnorepinephrine for use as anorectic agents and treatment of obesity has been filed.